disneyworldparkfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Primeros Momentos
Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_0234fc15cee346eebb2ed53c44a8f4dd45130362.jpeg Prepararse, para partir y llegar =PRIMEROS MOMENTOS= More Sharing Services Share on live Share on twitter Share on yahoomail Llegar finalmente a nuestra habitación, descargar el equipaje, darnos una pequeña ducha y estar listos para empezar a disfrutar es quizá el mejor momento de nuestras vacaciones: todo lo bueno está por venir. En esta sección algunas ideas para disfrutar al 100% esas primeras horas de nuestro viaje mágico. COMPRAS UTILES EN WALT MART o POR INTERNET: Si hemos decidido contar con automovil de alquiler durante nuestra estadía en Orlando/Disney, el día de llegada es un excelente momento para proveernos de algunas cosas que harán el resto de nuestro viaje aún más cómodo y placentero. En este caso la magia empieza también con "W" pero no de Walt Disney sino de Wal-Mart la cadena de supermercados más grande de USA y la solución anticipada a cualquier necesidad que pudiera surgir en nuestra estadía. La idea es proveerse de productos necesarios a mejor costo y de algunos víveres y bebidas para administrar desde la habitación del hotel. Cuales son esos productos y alimentos variarán de familia a familia conforme sus necesidades y tiempo de la estadía pero a continuación damos algunas ideas que han resultado muy bien a viajerosmagicos en sus experiencias pasadas: ¿Qué hacemos el primer día? La respuesta a esta pregunta viene condicionada por la hora de llegada, nuestro cansancio físico o mental y la cantidad de días de tickets que hayamos contratado, en cualquier caso será importante al menos prepararse para lo que vendrá con algunas compras útiles en Wal Mart si tenemos un auto disponible, caso contrario simplemente empezar a disfrutar o descansar bien para la mágica aventura por vivir en los siguientes días. Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_03fa221d668ee957d0bca373a3ba43dfa3d61dc7.jpeg - Compras para movernos en los parques y en Orlando: Estar comunicados, sacar fotos desde el día 1 o movernos de un lado a otro sin perder el rumbo son algunas de las necesidades desde el minuto 0 de nuestra estadía: Telefonos celulares prepagos: estar conectados es importante especialmente para familias con hijos adolescentes o grupos que programen separarse durante el día. En Wal Mart podremos encontrar una variedad de celulares bajo la categoría "No-contract Phones" que son básicamente teléfonos prepagos por precios tán absurdos como U$S 7 o U$S 9 y un costo de comunicación de 7 centavos de dolar el minuto o el mensaje de texto. Invertir en dos de estos teléfonos y algo de carga puede ser una muy buena idea para el resto de la estadía. Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_0a08b4f65567f4f2c3cce6607a44dcf04de7f470.jpeg Cámara de fotos o de filmar si está en nuestros planes: Si pensábamos aprovechar los buenos precios de electrónicos del área de Orlando, Wal-Mart también es una gran opción para que nuestra compra pueda ser usada desde el inicio del viaje. Nikon, Sony, Olympus y Canon son algunas de las marcas que se ofrecen en variedades desde super económicas hasta profesionales. GPS. Si aún no lo tenemos este dispositivo es una genial inversión para movernos en Orlando y en nuestros viajes futuros. El costo de alquilarlo junto con el auto es de alrededor de 10 dólares diarios mientras que podemos encontrar buenos modelos para comprar desde U$S 80. Hagan sus cuentas. Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_55fe2921b23d30f68aecf05dff43ca11994091c9.jpeg - Compras para proveernos de alimentos y bebidas Los alimentos y bebidas dentro de los parques o los hoteles suelen ser costosos. Está totalmente admitido concurrir a los patios de comida con alimentos propios o ingresar a los parques con bebidas en los bolsos. En todos los casos nos referimos a alimentos que no necesitan refrigerador, si han contratado un alojamiento con heladera, la lista se engrosará indefectiblemente. Una buena compra inicial puede hacer una gran diferencia de costos al final de la estadía: Packs de botellas de agua mineral. Pueden conseguir packs de 24 botellas de agua mineral Nestle u otra marca reconocida a la módica suma de U$S 3,50. Cada una de esas botellas no valdrá menos de dos dolares en parques u hoteles. Al final del viaje habremos ahorrado no menos de U$S 50 sólo en este item. El ahorro se incrementa en familias numerosas o épocas de calor. Pan lactal. Un buen truco para aprovechar los vasos rellenables (Mugs - U$S 14 por toda nuestra estadía con rellenos ilimitados) es adquirir estas enormes bolsas de pan lactal por apenas un par de dólares. Cada mañana dos o tres de estas rodajas, tostadas en la tostadora de uso libre del patio de comida, con manteca y miel o mermelada pueden ser el desayuno perfecto junto a un caliente café con algo de leche. De esta manera podemos ahorrar una de las comidas del día en forma completa. Papitas y otros snacks. Tienen hijos, les pedirán papas fritas y otras bolsas de alimentos sintéticos. Ese es un mandamiento casi imposible de eludir. En Wal-Mart un tubo de Lays cuesta apenas un dolar, en los parques cualquier bolsita pequeña cuesta 3 o 4 dolares. Hagan las cuentas. Botella de detergente.No es un alimento pero por apenas un dolar puede sacarnos de varios apuros. Una botellita de detergente permitirá sacarle a los Mugs el aroma a café para poder usarlo para tomar gaseosa entre otros usos varios. Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_f4ee13c413703ec2265557b1f3c020e2f31ed218.jpeg -Compras para familias con niños pequeños o bebés: Stroller o cochecito para niños. Si tienen chicos menores a 8 años, necesitan cochecitos o stroller para que el pequeño no sufra demasiado las grandes distancias que se recorren dia a dia en los parques. Si llegamos sin este accesorio una opción es alquilar una en el parque al módico costo de U$S 15 por día. Si no queremos someternos a semejante asalto, la opción será comprar una para toda nuestra estadía, pudiendo encontrarse buenos modelos desde U$S 30, con sólo usarla tres días estaremos ganando dinero. Sillas para auto. En el estado de Florida es obligatorio que los niños de 3 años o menos viajen en sillas de auto para menores, los chicos de 4 y 5 años también están obligados a viajar sujetados por el cinturón con sillas o adaptadores. El costo diario adicional por silla de niño en una rentadora de carros es de U$S 10 por día y hasta un máximo de U$S 50 por todo el período de alquiler. En Walmart podemos adquirir la misma silla por U$S 40 y luego, si nos es útil, despacharla como equipaje de vuelta a nuestra casa. Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_be79fb6efdaccb8231eef29828e749cb43abe75b.jpeg Comida para bebe preparada en frasco. Pueden encontrarse estos útiles frascos que perfectamente se conservan fuera del refrigerador mientras estén cerrados Leche en polvo. Otro alimento útil para hacer leche con agua mineral o agua caliente que no suele estar disponible en hoteles. Todo otro producto que no hayamos traido desde casa (pañales, protector solar, toallitas húmedas): a veces no es fácil empacar todas estas variantes, WalMart da la solución y nos provee de cualquier necesidad para los chicos o bebés. Si no vamos a contar con auto tres son las opciones: 1) Ir en taxi al WalMart a realizar las compras necesarias, el costo rondará los U$S 40 ida y vuelta; 2) Encargar (sea en WalMArt, Best Buy, Amazon u otra) las compras por internet a nuestro nombre, dando la dirección del hotel como lugar de envío, por supuesto esto no está permitido para alimentos y bebidas pero sí para cochecitos y productos electrónicos: a nuestro check in los paquetes estarán listos para sernos entregados; Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_f9d68279e43d8ed19d9f3f2a099b5ddc260ca8dc.jpeg 3) No comprar nada y usar las opciones a mano en parques, casas de alquiler de auto y hotel. Vea nuestra sección "Comprar, comprar, comprar" para más consejos. LLEGANDO TEMPRANO: DIRECTO A UN PARQUE Si llegamos temprano (antes de las 11 am) lo razonable será utilizar este día como un día de visita a nuestro primer parque temático. El check in tanto en Disney World Resort (15 hs) como en alojamientos off site suelen ser en las primeras horas de la tarde, sin embargo nuestro hotel tendrá el seguramente el servicio de custodia de equipaje hasta que la habitación esté disponible. En consecuencia, si llegamos en horas de la mañana, nos registraremos en el front desk, preguntaremos si nuestra habitación está disponible (early check in) y caso contrario dejaremos nuestro equipaje y nos dirigiremos hacia uno de los parques.Archivo:Dizowluh-1264445463-bg.jpg Si nos hospedamos en un hotel Disney, llegaremos al lobby (en la foto de la derecha el del Pop Century por ejemplo) y nos entregarán –entre otras cosas- las tarjetas de la habitación (Key to the World) que tendrá además la información de tickets, será nuestra entrada a los parques, la información del plan de comidas que contrató nuestro grupo y funcionará también como tarjeta de crédito de cargo a nuestra habitación durante la estadía. También recibiremos una constancia para poner en la luneta de nuestro auto que acredita que estamos en un hotel Disney y consigna nuestra estadía. Con esa constancia podremos estacionar gratis en los parques temáticos. El acceso al transporte de Disney no requiere ninguna identificación especial. Con nuestras tarjetas y dejadas nuestro equipaje en custodia hasta que la habitación esté disponible (podemos solicitar que sea directamente enviado al cuarto y allí nos esperará a nuestra vuelta), nos dirigiremos al parque elegido a comenzar a experimentar la magia. Es importante recordar que el agregado de días adicionales para nuestros tickets son más económicos a medida que contratamos mayor cantidad de días. Aquí un detalle del costo conforme los días de acceso contratados. Es importante, ante la duda, contar con un día extra en nuestro paquete para usar en la fecha de llegada si arribamos temprano a Disney World. Si estamos fuera de Disney quizá sea un poco más trabajoso llegar a los parques el primer día, pero si tenemos energía y nuestra llegada es temprana también podemos intentarlo. LLEGANDO A LA TARDE: DOWNTOWN O OUTLETS. Si llegamos a primera hora de la tarde, quizá sea más lógico no forzar nuestra marcha y aprovechar ese medio primer día para reponer energía. Conocer nuestra habitación, darnos un pequeño baño y acomodarnos al hotel es la primera actividad recomendada tras el check in. Luego del paso obligado por el Wal Mart, Downtown Disney o alguna primera compra en los Outlets puede ser una buena actividad vespertina antes de cenar y reponer energías en una cómoda noche de hotel. Si somos fanáticos y el día adicional de tickets nos resulta accesible, podremos chequear qué espectáculo se presenta la noche de nuestra llegada en los parques (Epcot presenta el show de fuegos de artificio Illuminations cada noche, Disney Hollywood Studios presenta sobre el final de la tarde de algunos días Fantasmic y Magic Kingdom presenta algunas noches un fantástico desfile nocturno y un show de fuegos artificiales llamado Wishes), elegir uno de ellos y comenzar nuestra estadía mágica de la manera más asombrosa. LLEGANDO A LA NOCHE: UN BOCADO Y A DORMIR Si nuestra llegada es de noche, un baño, algún bocado en el patio de comidas o restaurante de nuestro hotel y a reponer energías para estar arriba temprano al día siguiente listos para vivir la magia a pleno. Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_ff997e81b2ef7084c7e68c3061fe5ac35c7a8641.jpeg Si el jefe de familia es valiente, mientras la señora y los niños se bañan puede escaparse en auto hasta el Wal-Mart para algunas compras necesarias como las que se mencionan en el principio de esta página. Sino, siempre habrá tiempo de ir al día siguiente. TIPS Y CURIOSIDADES SUMERGIRSE EN LA MAGIA. Si llegamos antes de las 20 hs. y las energías lo permiten, un paseo de al menos una hora por por el gratuito Downtown Disney resultará una opción fantástica y económica para empezar a meternos en el mundo Disney. CENA PARA EMPEZAR. Una buena forma de comenzar nuestras vacaciones con magia sin utilizar uno de nuestros días de tickets, es con una entretenida cena en alguno de los hoteles Disney: si vamos con chicos recomendamos reservar en Chef Mickey en el Contenporary Resort con los fabulosos 5 (Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy y Pluto) de Disney recorriendo las mesas o la cena con cenicienta y sus hermanastras en 1900 Park Fare Café en el Grand Floridian Resort. Para todo esto, indispensable haber realizado la reserva antes de salir. ARRANCANDO ARRIBA. Aún si llegamos a la tarde, si las energías nos acompañan, podremos chequear si ese día Fantasmic se presenta en Hollywood Studios, o si Wishes o y el desfile nocturno se presenta en Magic Kingdom para comenzar nuestra estadía presenciando un show donde Disney nos mostrará toda su majestuosidad. Si ninguno de aquellos shows está programado para ese día, Illuminations en Epcot cierra las actividades de ese parque diariamente a las 21 hs. EL TICKET MENOS COSTOSO. Los días adicionales de tickets son económicos a partir de los 5 días o más, adquirir uno o hasta dos días adicionales para disfrutar en los parques la fecha de llegada, la de partida o ambas puede transformarse en una gran estrategia para disfrutar la magia en toda su extensión TENEME LA VALIJA. La llegada temprana a Orlando nos invita a dejar nuestras valijas en el hotel hasta que nuestra habitación esté disponible y correr hacia alguno de los parques a sentir la magia inmediatamente. AGUITA. Botellitas de 500cm3 de agua serán compradas por nuestro grupo cada día en los parques temáticos. Si vamos en época de calor, no sólo a cada día sino a cada paso. Cada botelllita del pack que puede encontrarse en Wal Mart cuesta menos de 15 centavos de dolar. En los parques su precio supera los dos dólares. Hagan sus cuentas!!!!!!!!!! Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_bfbfb9949f1554dd4281c1196f91db998e96502e.jpeg ONLINE CHECK IN. Desde 10 días antes de viajar, si nos hospedaremos en un hotel de Disney World, podremos realizar nuestro Check In desde nuestra laptop en casa. Se trata del servicio “on line check in” que ofrece Disney. Se realiza desde la página oficial de Disney World (http://disneyworld.disney.go.com/) ingresando a la opción “My Disney Vacation”, allí, luego de ingresar nuestro mail de registración y contraseña, insertaremos los datos de nuestra reserva y podremos completar fácilmente el trámite. Esto nos permitirá evitar colas al llegar al hotel. El Viajero Mágico recomienda especialmente esta opción si viajamos en temporada alta. WALT? NO, WAL. El supercenter Wal-Mart tiene una gran cantidad de locales diseminados por el área de Orlando, a apenas 15 minutos de Disney World Resort y a menos distancia de otros hoteles. Pasar por ahí el primer dia resolverá problemas tales como cochecitos de bebé, silla para auto, cámara de fotos, víveres para cocinar o consumir durante nuestra estadí Categoría:VIAJE Categoría:MAGICO Categoría:TRAVEL Categoría:PARQUE Categoría:DISNEY Categoría:ROCK Categoría:RAVES Categoría:MUSICA Categoría:COMIDA Categoría:ORLANDO Categoría:AVION Categoría:FLORIDA Categoría:DEVIL Categoría:universal